Tis the Season
by Zelha
Summary: Set after Silver and Emerald Days. Neji and Sakura, a bit of Christmas loving and some major fluff for this joyful season. Smut alert.


Well, this is a belated seasonal schmoot I owed to my dear beta RapturesRevenge. We were joking about the Naruto characters and the Christmas season, and somehow Manolito started to cook this without my permission. Of course, I realized this only when he deigned to grace me with his gnawing on my ear. XD

Regarding the title, Cat told me that it is said that in winter up there in the States, a lot of babies are conceived because it's cold and people like to get some propinquity with their significant others, aka cuddling and other stuff. XD Once you read the shot, you'll know why I'm so amused. Yes, this is a seasonal fic. Why NejiSaku? Because my beta chose the pairing (after _trying_ to convince me to do NaruSaku, **ROFL**), because NejiSaku needs more love, and because I needed to get a break from Hunter's plot. Heh. If you have complaints, go blame the crazy Cat Lady. xD

-

**T****is the Season**

-

Sakura blinked.

And then she laughed nervously, because what she was bearing witness to was so ludicrous, she thought she just might be hallucinating.

The love of her life, the high and mighty ANBU Captain, Byakugan Master of the Thousand Punishing Hands, Hyuuga Neji was actually doing something to help her.

It had been a simple request, really, she recalled as she narrowed her eyes. She merely asked her grumpy-because-he-just-wanted-to-be-back-in-the-active-roster life partner – now recently designated husband – to help her decorate the Konoha Academy hall for the students' Christmas party. He had immediately said no, hastily brandishing his favorite weapon: the usual training excuse.

He'd given said excuse as if she didn't know that he'd been to remain in the village for the rest of the winter due to a nasty arm injury obtained during his last mission. As if she wasn't aware of how little he rested between missions and how often he was absent from home.

Of course, she just frowned at him and left the house. She did not particularly want to get into a fight with her husband, especially around so many Byakugan users that just could not keep their noses in their own business.

After living together for almost four years, she knew her silver-eyed bedmate like the back of her hand. That was why she was instantly suspicious of the man that was currently standing on the wall with chakra and holding the heavy ribbon-and-pine-branches ornament with his good arm for their old sensei Iruka to pin to the wall with a few reinforced steel nails.

"I think it's going to hold pretty good now," the Academy sensei said with a happy sigh. Neji shook his head, his bloodline trait activated as he continued to sustain the heavy ornament.

"It would be best if you put on a few more, Iruka-sempai. The decoration might not hold if the children start pulling on the ribbons."

"Oh yes, you are absolutely right, Neji. Allow me."

"What's going on with you, Forehead? You seem as if you ate your hubby's breakfast this morning instead of yours," Ino's teasing voice shook Sakura from her thoughts, earning a frown from the pink-haired woman. "Now you frown like him. I tell you, I'm happy for you and all that, but he's rubbing off on you too much."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Pig? I'm busy with this--" she cut herself off as she observed that she had actually finished decorating the main table. "Uh... I have to go pick up some more mistletoe to hang in the hallways."

"Hinata recruited Naruto to do that," the blonde kunoichi answered with a sly smirk. "Don't fool yourself, Forehead; I know you were staring at Neji's ass. I know he's hot and you can't get enough of him, but can you wait until the party is over to jump his bones? I don't really want to find you taking advantage of him in one of the janitor's closets."

"_Ino_!"

"Alright, alright! Jeez, Sakura, the Hyuuga name is really rubbing off of you!"

"Shut up, Akimichi, and brief me about the food."

Ino lifted a brow, as if she was finding more proofs about her previous statement. "Chouji sent me to tell you that everything is being packed right now and he and Shikamaru will be here in a few minutes to drop off the food."

Now it was Sakura's turn to lift a brow. "And pray tell why aren't you helping them?"

"Because I have a secret for you, Sakura..." she lowered her voice as she leaned on her friend's ear.

Neji blinked in surprise when he heard his wife emitting a high-pitched squeal, clapping her hands like a schoolgirl and throwing her arms around a grinning and laughing Yamanaka-Akimichi blonde.

"Oh Kami, Ino-chan, that's wonderful news!!" he watched Sakura exclaim happily. "I'm so happy for you! If's it's a girl you have to name her after me!"

"Over my dead body, Forehead!" Ino laughed, blushing over the way her friend was fawning over her. "I'm just glad it's now and not in summer, the heat would have killed me dead if I had to heave a huge watermelon inside me during those months!"

"Nah, you would have been fine, really," Sakura said with a soft smile as her hand weaved over the blonde's still-flat stomach. "Everything is in its proper place, Ino," she added, as she grabbed her friend's hand and led her to a chair. "Now rest for a while, okay? I'll check on Naruto and Hinata and I'll be right back."

"Ne, Sakura, why don't we leave them alone for a while," Ino winked, and Sakura laughed.

Seeing the love of his life laugh made the silver-eyed man observing the exchange smirk faintly. It had been a while since she laughed like that, carefree and utterly happy, just like when they were living together--

Neji frowned. They were _still_ living together, with the addendum of a marriage contract now. What had changed?

"I'm glad you could come, Neji," Iruka's voice came from somewhere near the pine adornment. "Sakura had been really helpful as of late with this seasonal party, but when I asked about you she seemed so sad... I hope you can work it out, though."

Silver eyes narrowed in silent contemplation. Sad? How, if she knew that he was busy at home studying one of the Jyuuken scrolls...

Then his eyes looked for her instinctively and found her smiling. A smile so tender, so beautiful, so _Sakura_ that he reminded accurately of how and why he had fallen in love with her.

He hadn't forgotten how her smiles were; however, life, the hospital, the Clan and ANBU missions got in the middle of their relationship and... damn.

If Neji was something, it was observant. He remembered every single thing pertaining to his pink-haired life partner, especially her needs. Her need to be reassured of his love came first in the list, seconded by her need to drape herself over her husband often to feel him shiver as they made love.

Connecting the dots, Neji realized that it had been a while since they had such close, intimate encounters, due to his latest mission and recovery time. He also realized that he had been neglecting his wife, so engrossed with his ANBU-related tasks and eagerness to return to the field.

The reason of her sadness and general upset shone with its own light in his head as he concluded his analysis. Sakura missed him.

Hyuuga Neji was aware of how hard and tough his wife was; after all, he knew her better than anyone. He also knew that Sakura had a delicate heart due to her feelings, especially those regarding her love for him and her pride on her skills. His duties had made him neglect that little fact, but that wasn't something he couldn't remedy soon.

"Yare yare, you're so lively today, Sakura," Shikamaru greeted as he and Chouji entered the hall, carrying a tower of white boxes each. "I take she told you already?"

"Yeah... I'm really happy for you, Ino, Chouji. It seems that the Akimichi line is as strong as ever, ne, Chou?"

Chouji merely laughed heartily as he placed a kiss on his blushing wife's cheek. "I'm just glad she's okay and everything. I really got worried when she started to reject the sashimi I usually prepare for her."

"It's natural," Sakura explained as Iruka and Neji jumped off the wall and joined them. "After the first three weeks, the mother-to-be's body will be adjusting her body to her baby's chakra. And since you're just about two months along, you will probably experience morning sickness and cravings anytime now."

"Thank God you're going to be around, ne, Sakura?"

"Of course, Ino-chan, I'll help you in any way I can," she said fondly. "You have to rest a lot, though, so no more running around for a while, okay? Maybe Kurenai-sempai can give you some tips."

"Oh? What's going on, children?" Iruka asked, looking at loss.

Sakura let out an amused giggle. "Ino is expecting, Iruka-sensei."

It was kind of comical to see the Chuunin Academy sensei's eyes bugging out of his face in surprise. "Whoa! Ino-chan, that's wonderful! Congratulations, Chouji! Now we only need some lovely babies from you two as well, Neji, Sakura-chan," Iruka said, throwing a wink at the suddenly uncomfortable couple.

Clearing her throat, Sakura thanked the Gods Neji hadn't said anything and for Naruto's sudden entrance, carrying a laughing Hinata on piggyback. "Hey guys! The mistletoe is in place! What else is left to do?"

"I think we have everything now... too bad that Shishou won't participate in the Red Ninja line, she said it was too much of a hassle to handle all those children," Sakura commented, making everyone laugh at the mental image of Tsunade in a red robe, sitting kids on her legs and asking them what they wanted for Christmas.

"So who do you got to do that?" Naruto asked, as he allowed Hinata to get to the floor. "Tell me you convinced Sasuke-teme and I'll be laughing until I die!"

Neji snorted at the absurdity of the idea, while Sakura almost dropped one of the food boxes due to a sudden and violent fit of laughter.

"Are you insane? I wouldn't ask him in a million years; besides, he only would scare the children off his lap!"

"Then who? Kakashi-sensei? Gai-sensei?"

"Nope and nope," Sakura denied with a mischievous smile. "You'll have to wait until the party, Naruto, because I'm not going to tell you."

As Hinata fussed over her significant other's pout, Neji saw his opportunity and acted. The other former members of the Rookie Twelve started when they heard Sakura's surprised squeal, but noting afterwards that both Hyuuga were now absent from the hall.

"About damn time," Ino sighed with a smug smile. "Those Foreheads need to give me some nieces."

-X-

"Neji, what are you--_mmmph_!"

Her husband had hid them both in a janitor's closet it seemed, in order to have some privacy. But when she started to protest, that genius mouth of his sealed itself to hers, kissing thoroughly and passionately.

The muffled protest soon turned into a whimper, as Sakura slid her hands to her Hyuuga husband's neck, embracing him tightly as she started to respond to his heated demands.

It had been too long without his passionate attentions.

To Neji, pressing her against a wall and having his wicked way with her was something he hadn't done since their wedding. They were so urgent and ravenous of each other that they left early the festivities (at least, earlier than other couples might have) and their desires brought them to their apartment, kimono lifted and hakama lowered, having the first of many, many intimate encounters since they signed their names on that blasted scroll.

"Sakura..." he murmured as he broke the kiss and started exploring down her throat.

"Oh," she gasped when her husband's hands sneaked inside the cream-colored sweater she was wearing, a gift from Hanabi on these recent festivities. "Someone might come, Neji... ah!"

"Someone will shortly, my beloved Taika, but that will be you in all your glory," he growled in amusement as his other hand reached down and unbuttoned the wool pants she was wearing to guard against the cold weather. Releasing a little bit of his chakra, he focused it on her belly, inwardly relishing the breathless gasp she let out when his energy touched her insides.

"Kami! Neji, this is dangerous, we can get caught here--_ughnnn_..."

"No one will catch us here, I promise," he murmured as he released another chakra discharge over her womb and slipped his fingers inside her underwear. "And from what I'm feeling, you're wearing the black ones..."

Sakura let out a breathless giggle. "I'm wearing them yes... and the black bra too."

"Excellent," he growled, silver eyes glinting with hunger as he slipped her sweater up until he uncovered those mounds which were secretly two of his favorite playthings. "I love those undergarments of yours."

"Hey, no fair," she whined as she tried to yank at his white haori. "I want to feel you too..."

"Alright," he said as he dropped to his knees and yanked at her pants, undressing her from the waist down. As he had thought, those tiny black panties were there, damp with her secret flow and just... perfect.

Guiding the fabric to a side with his index finger, he released another tiny amount of chakra over her core, making her gasp and arch into his hand. Hyuuga Neji smirked, before covering her sex with his mouth, lapping and nibbling as he went.

"Oh! Yes... oh, Neji, oh..."

And apparently, she was still somewhat coherent. He would have to work a little harder to change that, he concluded as he delved his tongue inside her, bringing both hands to her hips, holding her in place as her body took over her mind.

"_Uhnnn_..."

Yes, exactly.

How he had missed her taste, he realized. Her breath was coming now in short pants, seeing that she was covering her mouth to muffle her moans and whimpers to avoid being heard by the people outside.

Especially when he released another chakra burst directly over her bundle of nerves, sending her over the edge as efficiently as only a Hyuuga could do. She gasped loudly; falling into the white hot world as Neji surged to stand, still pressing a finger over her clit, to swallow her orgasmic wail with his own mouth.

Holding her trembling form to the wall with his arm, Sakura opened her eyes to witness that silver-eyed husband of hers cleaning his hand of her juices with his tongue. She sighed in content; every time Neji used his chakra to stimulate her tenketsu points she received more than she bargained for. And it didn't help that after four years of intimacy, he had gotten quite creative with the usage of his energy on her body.

Vaguely remembering how Neji, being the wicked man he was, had made her orgasm in the middle of a Clan meeting with just his fingertip as he kept his attention fixed on the discussion at hand, she realized that her darling man was, in every possible way, the most incredible man she had ever met. And sadly for them, that counted Naruto and Kakashi as well.

"What was all that about..." she whispered, watching her love smiling at her with just more than a tad of smugness in his beautiful lips.

"I missed you," he merely rumbled, as his mouth descended to hers in a brief kiss. "It had been too long for me without showing my wife how much I love her, despite our demanding routines."

"Neji..." she trailed off, taking note of how his hands hadn't left her sated form. As her hands lowered to his own haori and pants and unbuttoned them, she added, "I've missed you too, my love."

"Oh?" he asked with a smirk, silver eyes glinting with mischief and desire. "Would you care to tell me how much?"

"You have no idea," she moaned softly, as he braced her body against the wall and she directed his erection to her center, wrapping her legs around his hips. She slipped on him slowly, arching her back in the process. Every single time he entered her elicited an incredible sensation, she thought incoherently, as his hips started to move.

Their lips encountered each other in another bout of challenge and wanton, passionate dominance, as their hips moved together, searching that ever elusive climax that they never failed to meet when they were joined as one. Neji brought his fingers to his wife's breasts, running another chakra burst that made her jerk in his hold and clench her inner muscles intimately. She gasped and moaned, calling his name.

"Don't... aaah, Neji!"

And since he had heard someone passing by out the door, his reward was double when he acutely heard those steps retreating quickly. Apparently, the Uchiha hadn't forgotten Sakura's attempt to set him up with a certain sadistic snake kunoichi, and he tended to give both pink and onyx-haired Hyuuga a wide berth whenever they gathered together for a celebration.

But now it wasn't the time to gloat about that, it was time to make his wife squirm in his arms.

However, if she turned out to be pregnant after this little encounter, the better, seeing as he had duly noted how she had received Ino's happy news.

After all, he didn't mind some Hyuuga-Haruno offspring himself, now that they had the consent of the Clan Council and the full support of the Clan Head.

His thrusting sped up mechanically when he heard her breathing stutter erratically, a sure sign of her upcoming release. Engulfing her mouth in his, he brought a hand to her nape and released his last dose of chakra directly to the base of her skull. This never failed to make her wilder than anything, screaming until her throat was raw and stretching her orgasm until she almost passed out. It was a good thing Neji was a genius, swallowing her cries with his mouth as she spasmed and clenched around him, bringing him to his release as well.

Dragging her down to the floor until he was kneeling under her, they spent several minutes recovering their wits and breath, listening to their hearts beating in perfect synchrony.

"Ino was right," she murmured with a tired, sated smile. "I really can't get enough of you, my prince."

"Likewise, my beloved Taika," he whispered with a chuckle, as he stretched his back a little and pulled out, their mixed essences evident in his wake. She frowned for a moment, looking at him with inquisitive, confused eyes.

"Neji? Why didn't you pull out before?"

Really, she was too perceptive for her own good. "Why I should do that?" he asked as he buttoned up his hakama and haori back into place, helping her to her feet. "After all, it's time for us to imitate the example the Akimichi are setting, don't you think?"

He could see how her emerald eyes softened as she leaned onto the wall, still disheveled and partially naked. "...Really?"

Neji nodded at his wife with a slight smile. "Yes. It would be a fitting Christmas present for the both of us... and the Clan."

"Even if the children turn out to have pink hair?" she teased, settling her clothes back on. He seemed pensive for a moment, and then nodded firmly once more.

"I think it would be rather original," he murmured with a smirk, kissing Hyuuga Sakura on the lips briefly as he ran his fingers over her soft but mussed roseate-colored hair. "Our genes only promise remarkable progeny from us... but even if they have pink hair... I will treasure them, because they came from _our_ love."

Of course, Sakura had believed him.

-

_~ Tenna' ento lye omenta ~_

-XxX-

AN: Happy New Year 2009, everybody! I wish you success in everything you do! :D


End file.
